Glowing
by KICT
Summary: AU. Él tenía una vida por delante, algo más en que pensar, una carrera y un futuro brillante. Ella no podía venir así y hacer pedazos su cordura. Lo peor es que la idea había sido de él. [Glowing-The Script] [RobStar]


_**Disclaimer: Los Teen Titans no me pertenecen, ni tampoco la canción mencionada.**_

* * *

_**Glowing**_

_**By: KICT**_

El olor a cigarro era particular de aquel bar, además del exquisito whisky irlandés, sinceramente, beber nunca había encabeza la lista de mis hobbies, pero se suponía que era una noche especial y era así como debíamos "celebrarlo".

Alguien en el escenario rasgaba las cuerdas de lo que a mi parecer era, una vieja guitarra, me daba pena, no por la guitarra sino por quien tocaba.

Luego de acabarme una botella entera, me despedía de Logan y Víctor y los felicité nuevamente por su merecido triunfo y salí.

Cuando me desperté eran alrededor de las diez de la mañana. Decidí salir a dar una vuelta luego de bañarme, en busca de desayuno. Mientras repasaba mi agenda, mentalmente, me encontré con Rachel.

— Buenos días, Rachel.

— Buenos días, Richard. — saludó sin levantar la vista de su libro.

— ¿Qué lees?

— Un libro, — ironizó— Richard.

Silencio.

— ¿Cómo se llama?

— Gotham.

— ¿Es muy interesante?

— ¿Desde cuándo tanto interés? — siseó cansada.

— ¡Whoa! Calma, calma, sólo preguntaba. — torció los ojos.

— ¿Ya felicitaste a Kory?— alcé las cejas.

— ¿Felicitar? — ¿Por qué? ¿había ganado algo? ¿qué había hecho en las últimas horas? la posibilidad apareció ante mis ojos, mis pensamientos divagaron intentando, inútilmente, de recordar la fecha del día de hoy, tragué saliva y revisé la fecha en mi celular… me tomó un par de segundos asimilarlo. Mi mandíbula estaba próxima a llegar al estacionamiento… ¡en el subterráneo! — ¿¡Es hoy!? ¿¡El cumpleaños de Kory es hoy!? — ¡Que imbécil! ¿¡Cómo se me iba a olvidar algo tan importante!? ¡Rayos!

El gesto desaprobatorio de la chica frente a mi estaba perforando mis entrañas, si las miradas de Rachel pudiesen matar estaría varios metros bajo tierra. Me lancé a las escaleras antes de que pudiese decir algo.

Cuando llegué tomé mi billetera, trastabillé contra la puerta, golpeando mi nariz. ¡Mierda, mi atractivo! Sacudí la cabeza y bajé tan rápido como pude, de seguro iba a romperme la crisma antes de llegar a su departamento.

La puerta estaba entreabierta, intenté acallar mis jadeos mientras entraba sigilosamente; a pesar de que mi corazón había abandonado su lugar y reposaba en mi boca, grité con todas las fuerzas que quedaban: Feliz Cumpleaños aunque me arrepentí al instante porque se oyó más como el graznido de un ganso, enfermo.

— Oh, ¡novio Richard! ¡Gracias!— agradeció efusiva— ¡Muchas gracias!

— Em… Kory, no-no respiro— tartamudeé son mis ojos a punto de salirse de sus cuencas.

— Oh, perdona, — masajeé mi cuello—novio Dick, lo siento mucho. — reí por lo bajo, su rostro siempre lograba conmoverme.

— Vamos o llegaremos tarde. — le indiqué jalando su muñeca.

— ¿Tarde a dónde?

— A tu sorpresa de cumpleaños— ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Sorpresa de cumpleaños?! ¿¡En serio!?

Dio un par de vueltas y volvió a abrazarme, rompiendo todas las articulaciones sobrevivientes de mi cuello.

— ¡Que glorioso!... por un momento creí que lo habías olvidado…

— ¿Olvidarlo? Kory por Dios, cómo se te ocurre. — ¡Mentiroso! gritaba mi subconsciente. Empezaba a hacer calor en esa habitación.

¡Demonios! ¡¿De dónde sacaría una "sorpresa de cumpleaños" decente, a esta hora?! Yo y mi imprudencia. Quizás llevarla a la feria sería una buena idea, le gustaba el algodón de azúcar, el helado y probablemente habría fuegos artificiales… ¿o eso fue el año anterior? ¡Mierda! ¿¡El acuario!? ¿¡El zoológico!?

Antes de llegar a la puerta principal me di cuenta de que caminaba solo.

— ¿Kory? ¿Está todo bien?— pregunté percatándome por primera vez de las cajas regadas por doquier.

— Si, novio Dick, todo está de maravilla…— enarqué una ceja sin creer una sola palabra— no, nada está bien. Me senté a su lado. y continúo— No voy a poder asistir a mi sorpresa.

— Si ya tienes planes…

— Debo irme. — no me gustaba el rumbo de esta conversación.

— ¿Puedo acompañarte? O por lo menos saber a dónde vas.

Negó con la cabeza suavemente y cuando dijo que se iba algo en mi se rompió. Me sentí extraño. Solo. Todo empeoró cuando empezó a llorar. Me estaba cayendo en pedazos. Y me dijo la verdad.

Fue peor cuando escuché de su boca los secretos que había estado guardando su corazón.

Me quedé sin habla ¿qué se suponía que iba a decirle? El maldito piso estaba helado, me refregué los ojos y apreté los puños. Mis manos brillaban por el sudor y hacían resaltar las cicatrices.

Para cuando decidí hacer algo ella se había ido.

¡Demonios! Por más que mis piernas se moviesen, no la veía por ningún lado. Di la vuelta, estaba en la esquina esperando un condenado taxi.

Me vio y la seguí.

Me llevaba ventaja pero no iría tan lejos con esas pesadas maletas; no me importaba en lo más mínimo la gente que estaba siendo golpeada, empujada y esquivaba, de todas formas, ni siquiera lo logré.

Se subió a un taxi y despareció.

— Te seguiré pronto, no te preocupes— le dije al aire.

Mi motocicleta nunca me decepcionó tanto, a esa velocidad jamás llegaría a tiempo. El viento pegaba los cabellos a mi rostro, dificultándome la vista. Si alguien me atrapaba me quitarían mi licencia de por vida. Y a pesar de que el sudor recorría cada poro de mi cuerpo, tenía frío.

Podía sentir el fuego quemándome los ojos, el polvo causaba estragos en mis pulmones. Ella no podía dejarme, no podía irse, porque cuando el frío me cubría, ella me devolvía a la vida.

Era lo único que me quedaba por lo que valía la pena luchar y no iba a perderla.

"¡Deténgase!"

"¡No puede entrar ahí sin un boleto!"

¿Dónde estás? ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué tenía que existir tanta gente? Parecía que todas personas del planeta estaban reunidas en el aeropuerto. Ni siquiera sé a dónde voy, ni a que avión iba a subirse. ¡Por Dios!

— ¡Kory! — grito desesperado atrayendo la atención de todos, menos de una pelirroja que empezó a correr. _Mi _pelirroja.

— No te vayas, Kory, — digo, hiperventilando— por favor….

— No lo hagas más difícil.

— Olvida todo esto.

— No es tan fácil Dick— ya ni siquiera me miraba— he tomado malas deci…

— Vámonos— dije sin titubear. Examinó mi rostro durante un largo rato. Sonrió. Era curiosa su sonrisa, porque siempre que lo hacía por más triste o destrozado que estuviera lograba devolvérsela.

Recuerdo la primera vez que subió conmigo en mi motocicleta, dudó un rato en rodearme con sus brazos y cuando lo hizo el agarre fue suave, delicado, adoraba cuando sus brazos se tensaban y me abrazaban más fuerte, debido a la velocidad o los baches en el camino, ahora que lo pienso supongo que lo hacía a propósito. Con el tiempo, sus agarres se volvieron más fuertes y ya no le importaba reposar su mejilla en mi espalda, era muy divertido y en esos días quería que el viaje fuese eterno, como hoy, no quería ir a ningún lugar en específico. Sólo ella, yo y una amplia e interminable carretera, con su voz haciendo eco en mis oídos, tarareando una canción o conversando sobre algo sin importancia.

Pero, hoy, su voz se había esfumado y su agarre era débil, sin entusiasmo, como la primera vez sólo que ahora ya no había diversión, ni miedo.

* * *

— Una habitación, por favor— le pedí a la señorita que nos miraba con desinterés.

Ella se acomodó las cosas en una esquina de la habitación, el cansancio me estaba devorando los nervios. Agradecí que al menos esos lugares contaran con duchas.

Tenía claro lo que sentía por ella. Yo sería capaz de acompañarla a cualquier lugar a cambio de observar sus ojos brillantes, sonrientes. Pero ¿Dónde viviríamos? ¿Qué comeríamos? Mi trabajo estaba aquí y el dinero que traía conmigo no era suficiente. La cabeza me daba vueltas, comenzaba a tener espasmos y a fruncir el ceño, comenzaba a parecerme a Bruno…

¡Bruno! ¡Qué diría Bruno? Él jamás estaría de acuerdo y menos si no estábamos casados…. ¡menos si no se la había presentado!

— Que descanses, novio Richard. — la observé, con sus ojos brillantes y grandes, sus labios curvándose gentilmente, su cabello rebelde y el brillo que irradiaba. Hermosa.

— Igualmente, Star— dije haciéndola reír, adoraba su apodo.

Faltaba media hora para que el reloj marcara las doce, menudo cumpleaños pensé, ni siquiera lo había celebrado, ni un mísero pastel, ni un solo regalo, yo sé que no le importaban demasiado las cosas materiales pero aún así. Me sentía culpable. De seguro tenía planes con Rachel o alguno de los chicos, quizás hasta le habían planeado una fiesta sorpresa y yo lo había arruinado… ni siquiera lo había recordado.

— Kory, ven— dije moviéndola un poco, intentando despertarla.

— ¿Qué— bostezó— qué sucede?

— Shhh — la jalé conmigo hasta el balcón— mira.

Parecía que el cielo estaba conmovido por el desastroso cumpleaños de Starfire, el cielo nocturno daba un espectáculo hermoso, las pequeñas estelas de luz que dejaban los meteoritos, parecían unas enormes velas de cumpleaños, viajando fugases por el cielo rozándose unos con otros y lo mejor de todo eran las estrellas creando un perfecto fondo a su alrededor.

— Feliz Cumpleaños— susurré.

— Gracias Dick...— me hablo tranquila, un poco afligida— todo está bien ¿cierto?— preguntó tratando de adivinar lo que cruzaba por mi mente.

— Por supuesto— la punzada en mi corazón se hacía presente, odiaba verla así— lamento todo esto, de verdad.

— Está bien, no hay cuidado novio Richard.— Ella sonrió como siempre, con la comisura de sus labios gentilmente levantada, sus pequeños hoyuelos formándose , pero está vez era diferente, el brillo habitual no llegaba a sus ojos.

— Que descanses— se despidió liberándose de mi agarre. Rompiendo el abrazo. Rompiéndome el corazón, o lo que quedaba de él.

Quería acompañarla mas no podía las preguntas estúpidas que se formaban en mi mente no me dejarían dormir y sería inútil. Yo tenía una vida por delante, algo más en que pensar, una carrera y un futuro brillante. Ella no podía venir así y hacer pedazos mi cordura. Lo peor es que la idea había sido mía.

Por otro lado, ella estaba al tanto del debate que sucedía en mi mente, de las ideas arrebatadas que corrían salvajes por mi mente y aunque fingía dormir, sentía su mirada en mi espalda. Analizándome. Poniéndome a prueba.

Cuando decidí acostarme el reloj marcaba las dos y cuarto a.m ; me dolían los pies y mi cabeza estaba a punto de estallar.

Me quedé de pie durante un rato. Si me iba extrañaría sus ojos sonriéndome al llegar cada mañana, echaría de menos sus suaves brazos quitándome el oxígeno, su aroma impregnado en mi ropa, el adictivo sabor de sus labios, esos que no había tocado durante todo el día y a los que me había vuelto adicto, los que jugaban con mi razón y me hacían ceder sin restricciones a sus exigencias con tan sólo un puchero; los viajes en motocicleta nunca volverían a ser los mismos.¿ Y dónde podrías encontrar a alguien tan linda y bondadosa como ella? La respuesta era sencilla nadie podía ocupar su lugar.

No tenía un plan.

Me recosté a su lado, aspirando su olor, concentrándome en su cabello enredarse en mis dedos, en su respiración acompasada y sus mejillas que solían sonrojarse mostrando su felicidad.

— Ya pensaré en algo— le confesé al viento.

Cuando desperté esa mañana, el beso resonaba como un susurro en mi mejilla esperando ser descubierto, ignorando el deseo de mis labios.

La noche anterior intenté mantenerme despierto porque algo me decía que mis pensamientos habían sido más que eso.

Una maleta vacía.

Odiaba tener razón.

El rugido del motor, una gota de sudor, un cabello pelirrojo y tres palabras: No la dejes la señorita en la puerta tenía razón. Kory era especial y había sido un idiota al haber dudado tanto.

Quizás ella había nacido para vivir de esta manera.

Pero ya no había dudas, la decisión estaba tomada y que Dios me castigase si intentaba alejarme de su lado y si ella decidía alejarme, la seguiría… y no dejaría de hacerlo a menos de que mis piernas dejaran de moverse o si mi reloj se detenía y con él todo lo demás.

Me senté a su lado, en el andén más descolorido de la estación, no distinguía su si estaba enojada o frustrada.

No sabía a dónde nos dirigíamos y ya no me importaba.

En sus piernas reposaba una caja de cartón; me estreché a su lado y sostuve su mano.

Mis planes habían cambiado, y con él mi futuro, porque esta mañana me había convencido de que _su_ sonrisa era lo único _brillante _que deseaba ver en mi futuro.

Mientras pensábamos en lo que haríamos, observé una fotografía e instantáneamente sonreí.

Quizás todo lo que teníamos estaba en una caja de cartón.

* * *

_Waa! por fin terminé esta historia! XD Desde que escuché esta canción, nuevamente, porque la había escucahdo hace uufff jejej, me dije a mi misma que debía escribir algo sobre ella._

_Y bien, ¿Qué les pareció? _

_¿Errores? Me gustaría que me diesen su opinión sobre los diálogos, es algo que me inquieta mucho. _

_¿Qué les pareció la actitud de los personajes? Admito que es muy diferente a la actitud del chico de la canción porque él desde un principio se dijo que la seguiría pero, en cambio Dick dudó un poco sobre lo que debía hacer XD._

_Waaaa me encuentro un poco frustada con Dick :'( y no sé, se me ocurrió de repente que este sería su reaccionar... aunque ya no etngo nada claro. :'( En fin, lamento toda esta palabrería, no me odien XD_

_Aceptaré gustosa sus tomatazos, criticas, una palmadita en la espalda o una caricia en el rostro con un martillo XD jaajaj expresenlo todo en un review :v XD _

_Me voy, hay una película que me espera. ;)_

_Saludos y muchas gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustad_o.


End file.
